Murmuring Maria
by StyleStalker
Summary: Maria has had a good life. She has lived in South Africa for a long time, but when her dad gets a job offering in America they move. Things change for the whole family as they get used to the new enviorment and people. But what happens when she finds her Soulfinder and the demons from his fathers past start to haunt her? Summary isn t good but the story might be better.
1. Chapter 1

_So this is my first story. I would like constructive criticism but not insults about my story. If you don´t like it don´t read it! And English is not my first language but I hope there won´t be a lot of mistakes._

_I hope you want to read yet another Uriel´s story. I think there is so much not discovered about him so I wanted to dig deep and try to bring out other sides of him too._

_And I Do Not Own the Soulfinder Series. Joss Stirling has that honor._

**Maria´s Point Of View**

"Seriously you got in trouble with the shopkeeper again? Come on! That´s like the third time this week and it isn´t even Friday yet!"

Argh my stupid brother always knows how to get in trouble, but out of it, well that was a new and undiscovered land for him. I had to get him from the shop security guard third time this week. I went after him and there was a new guard. He seemed familiar somehow but also this is a small village. Who knows maybe I´ve seen him on the street or something?

As we were walking home Brian just ignored me and started to listen to his IPod. I let him be just for now because hearing dad deal with him is bad enough for me so I won´t put him through any yelling before that. Yeah dad is a real nervous wreck but I think it´s because his job is so stressful. Luckily mum can calm him down a bit but it´s hard enough to concentrate in a house full of people and then keep it peaceful so everybody could be happy.

It is better now because Agnes and Tom moved out and got their own apartment but mum needs me here so yeah I got to help her with the others. It seems that boys are very hard to handle, especially when she has to raise five of them. Well at least I and Agnes are peaceful. All of us should move out! I´m the youngest and I´ve already graduated! Seriously they have got to find themselves some jobs! Well of course it hasn´t been long since moving to America but they are educated and they should be able to get jobs!

When we finally reached the door I was exhausted. But I had hope that I could gather the strength to interrogate Brian before dad has a chance to yell at him so the whole neighborhood will hear.

"So what exactly happened there? Why did I have to come to pick you up from the guard again?"

"Will you believe me if I tell you the truth, even if it is very weird?"

"When haven´t I believed you and have you totally forgotten that I understand when you lie?"

"Yeah, sorry anyway it was like this: I was just walking through the third aisle when this dude comes to me and bumps into me and then runs away. He seemed normal and I didn´t even feel the little piece of jewelry in my pocket until I wanted to walk out. That kid dropped a silver ring in my pocket! Then the guard came and you know what happened next."

"Okay maybe dad doesn´t need to know about this."

"Well I should tell mum and since dad´s away on his business trip maybe he won´t know this ever happened. But that will only happen if you help me! Please."

Well he was a pain in the ass but he was my brother and it was easier for all of us with a little less screaming in this house.

"Okay I´ll help, but only on one condition. You will not get in trouble for the next four months! It´ll be like a birthday gift to me.

We stepped inside and there was mum waiting for us with a tired face.

"Where were you?"

We explained it all to mum and she understood. It was our luck that she was tired from the day because otherwise she would have wanted to give us another lecture about how we should be more careful and that stuff.

_Well that´s it for now but I want to know if I should continue story so please if you are reading this then review. Oh and one more thing. Does anybody know when Uriel´s birthday is? I don´t remember it being in the book but if it was message me the date. If it wasn´t then…umm… people can review different dates and I´ll pick one?_

_And please if you have any ideas about this story, like where should Maria work or what should be her power, I would love to know them. Don´t think I don´t have any ideas of my own but I just want to know what you would prefer to read!_

_And I apologize for the short chapter!_


	2. Chapter 2

_I still don´t own the Soulfinder series so yeah, sad. If I would own them those books would not be so good. _

_So I´ll try to introduce the family to you in this chapter. Names are (From youngest to oldest) Maria; Brian; Agnes; Jim and James; Henry and Harry. Mother: Helena. And the father is Martin._

Chapter 2

**Still Maria´s Point Of View**

I went to my room and immediately collapsed on the bed. Luckily I´m on vacation but that won´t last long, only a week. Being on holiday when I live in this house is impossible. I have to do everything to help mum. Well having five boys in the house is hard. I usually cook clean and go shopping. The boys usually: play video games, run around, go out with friends, go out with girlfriends, get in trouble, sit and watch TV and all sorts of similar stuff. When we were in Africa they acted nicely and they were truly very neat.

After all that thinking I fell asleep. A restless sleep

_Somebody was shouting._

_A gunshot,_

_Silence,_

_A man appeared._

_I didn´t see his face._

_It was dark,_

_Too dark!_

_"Where am I?"_

_Then I was running,_

_Pain streamed trough me._

_"Maria",_

_ "Where are you?"_

_ "Come out; come out where ever you are!"_

_"MARIA!"_

I woke up with a startle and noticed Brian was at my bedside.

"Hey what´s up? I went to get a glass of water and you were tossing and turning. You almost fell off your bed just now!"

"Bad dream."

"What was it about? Maybe your power kicked in?"

"Well I was somewhere dark, then a gunshot sounded and a man came to me. I started running and then he called my name. Maybe it was my foreseeing. So I have to save somebody again? Or I have to save myself?" Or maybe it was just a nightmare?"

"Maybe you can talk to mum about this? She knows the foreseeing the best."

"Okay I will. But not now, I´ll talk to her in the morning. Right now I really want to sleep ok?"

"Ok. Sweet dreams." Brian started to leave but stopped at the door.

"And you will talk to mum in the morning right?"

"Yes I will!"

"Should I leave the door open?"

"Brian, can you stay here, for when I get another nightmare?"

"Of course! I´d do anything for my baby sister!"

"I´ll let the baby sister slip this time but next time I´ll show you who is the baby here!"

He smirked and took a mattress from his room and set it down next to my bed.

"You better not fall on me!"

"Yeah right like I´m the one falling off beds. Remember when we shared a room in that hotel? Who was falling off beds then huh?"

"Well I think we should go to sleep and never talk about that again so good night!"

I chuckled a bit and then wished him a good night too. Once again I fell asleep but this time I didn´t dream of anything.

It was quiet in the breakfast table until James and Jim woke up. They came down the stairs like a pack of elephants and then hugged mum. James announced:

"We both got a job interview!"

And mum replied: "Good for you boys! What job did you apply to?"

"It´s like a… umm… well we applied for the acting teacher spot in the local school."

Mum had never seemed so happy "Great! We should celebrate!"

"Maybe we should wait until dad gets home?"Jim suggested.

"Well I suppose we can wait till the evening but if your daddy is too tired from his trip we should do it tomorrow."

The boys sat at the table and we continued to eat.

We were all finished and I had already washed the dishes so I thought this would be a good time to talk to mum.

"Mum, can I talk to you for a bit?"

"Yeah sure sweetie what is it?"

Everyone had gone to the living room so I was free to speak.

"Well, I had this dream last night. Okay it was rather a nightmare. And Brian thought it could have been a foreseeing. And you know all about them so maybe you can tell me if it was or wasn´t."

"Yes of course! Usually they do come in dreams for me so it should be the same for you. Can you talk to me about it? I can see if it has some of the features of a foreseeing."

Here we go again.

"I was somewhere dark, then a gunshot sounded and a man came to me. I started running and felt a sharp pain and then he called my name."

"Did you recognize the voice?"

"No it was a total stranger."

"Then it must have been a prediction."

"But was it about me or somebody else called Maria?"

"Let´s wait until Martin comes home. He might be able to say something about that."

The rest of the day was like every other day except the house was a lot quieter because both twins were away. Jim and James had a job interview and Henry was away with his girlfriend. He should find out if she´s a savant. Maybe he can find a Soulfinder like Harry and Agnes so he could move out. I´m sure he would have already if finding them would be so easy.

A Soulfinder is somebody who completes you. Has the other side of your powers. Like my mum and dad. Mum is an oracle and dad can analyze, the pictures mum sees, with his power. For example my mum had a dream about a house, this house we live in now, so dad kind of looked into her mind and checked for details mum may have missed. He instantly found a family looking out of the window and a SOLD sign on the front lawn. The next day he got a job offering in America and we moved here.

There was a knock on the door, which reminded me that dad was coming. I went to open the door and there was dad standing with his suitcase and an umbrella. Was it raining? I hadn´t even noticed.

"Are you going to let me in or should I have to go back to my car and spend another day in London? "

"Yeah, sorry I´m a bit tired and I didn´t even notice it had started raining. I was thinking did I leave the laundry outside or did I bring it in."

I let him in and like usually he shouted: "Honey I´m home!"

Everybody ran downstairs and hugged dad. Mum came from the kitchen and saved dad from becoming a pancake by shooing everybody away. "Martin can we have a little chat in the living room?"

"What do we need to talk about?"

Mum´s voice turned into a whisper and all the boys suddenly disappeared.

"Maria had a vision and I thought you can take a look at it?"

Now dad turned to me again: "Did it happen when you were dreaming or when you were awake?"

"Dreaming"

"Did you see anything you recognize?"

"Nothing it was dark and the vision was so short that I didn´t almost see anything."

Now mum interfered: "She doesn´t see pictures like I, she sees longer visions. Like scenes what could happen."

"Well she is the seventh child! Everything is more powerful in her!"

"Okay, yeah, seventh child, more powerful, blabla can we just check my vision because I´m getting tired and I think I need some power to not fall asleep while you´re in my head!" I don´t think I would fall asleep while he´s in my head but I got to stop them from having a fight again.

"I think we should get Harry, for when your energy is too low."

"Oh you have been away for a week. And in that time Harry found a Soulfinder."

"Well then we have to try to mange without him." My dad was hard to impress, or he just doesn´t show it. He can stay calm in every situation, unfortunately it hasn´t rubbed off on any of my brothers.

We went to the living room and I lighted some candles. I know dad hates them but they help me relax. So Mum pulls the curtains in front of the windows and I turn off the light. Mum is my kind of person; she likes candles, darkness, sunsets and relaxing. She can even calm people down with her power. But just a little. She couldn´t calm dad down when he gets mad on one of the boys.

I haven´t had anyone going through my head before so this was a new experience. And I have to admit I was a little frightened by the thought of it, but it wasn´t so bad after all. Dad pulled the memory of the vision out like it was on a big screen TV and we all saw it. He almost immediately noticed a window what showed a reflection and he kind of zoomed in to see it better. There wasn´t anything but a red carpet and a mahogany table on the reflection. But he did see that the man had green eyes and dark hair. At least it seemed dark in a room with no lights.

And to neither did they recognize the male voice. "Well it might just been a dream that seemed like a vision. The voice might have been somebody on the street that you remembered."

"If you see it again tonight then it is a vision. They tend to repeat themselves to make it clear."

I went up to bed and lighted a few candles, if I see it again. Then when I wake up I can write all the details down. Something new might come in. So I lied down and tried to fall asleep

_Heh sorry this isn´t such a good chapter either but I´m so stressed out by a project I have to write for school that all the ideas ran away. I´ll try to gather them back and then write a good chapter. _

_And thank you dropsofjupiter1999____for reviewing!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you for answering sevenofdiamonds7. One more question for the few readers I might have: Is it ever mentioned where Uriel lives. I haven´t had a chance to get the books so I bother you with these questions and too long Author´s Notes but I will try to not do that anymore. And I hope you don´t mind that I´m writing in Uriel´s POV. I just like to show both sides of the story._

Chapter 3

**Uriel´s Point Of View**

_Cold,_

_Really cold,_

_White,_

_A gunshot,_

_Total silence,_

_Heavy footsteps,_

_Somebody screaming,_

_"Where am I?"_

_A woman_

_Somebody running,_

_"Maria",_

_"Where are you?"_

_"Come out; come out where ever you are!"_

_"MARIA!"_

_Who is Maria?_

I wake up from the strangest dream I have ever seen and head to the bathroom. **_Do I know anyone named Maria? There was Maria Kelly but it can´t be her I´m dreaming about! It was just a dream I should forget about it._** I got dressed and made myself some breakfast. My luck that I´m on holiday, if I wouldn´t be, I´d be late already. Good that I have my apartment. Living with people who already have their Soulfinder or the certain Soulfinder always comes over. I mean Sky is nice and all but it´s just that the people with Soulfinders always seem so happy and it seems that they have forgotten what it was like to not have a Soulfinder. At least Will and Victor understand me!

Sadly my summer vacation ends in a week so I have to go back to the University. (_Sorry I don´t know if University has summer vacations or how the holidays work there, so if any of you knows be sure to let me know!)_ Studying postgraduate forensics isn't so bad, especially when my power relates to it. Going back to studying can take my mind off the Soulfinder thing, at least I hope so. I know Crystal checked where she is but I actually want to finish my studies before I go out in the world to find my Soulfinder.

I called my friend Scott and asked him if he wanted to hang out. Got to get this Soulfinder thing to stop bugging me somehow, so why not have some fun?

We went to a café nearby and sat down at a table next to the window. Scott ordered a dark coffee and I ordered a peppermint tea. I can´t understand how people can drink coffee. I think it tastes disgusting.

Scott knew that I didn´t like it but still said: "I have to teach you to drink coffee! Man how can you drink that tea? Sometimes I just do not understand you dude."

"Yeah, well I like it and you can´t force me to drink coffee. I don´t think you have enough courage to do that anyway so… Lets drop that shall we?"

"Okay, okay I´ll drop it. By the way do you know we have a new student in forensics?"

"No, I didn´t know that. You know anything else?"

"Well from my sources it´s a girl and she moved to America because his dad had a job offering here. She´s from a big family, she herself is the youngest. I know nothing more."

"Wow I didn´t want her life story."

At that moment the bell on the door ringed indicating that someone came in. A brown-haired girl with caramel skin came in with a boy who had raven hair and a bit darker skin. She looked too tanned to come from around here. They went to a table near enough so I heard what they were talking about.

"So are you even going to try finding a job?" The girl asked

"Nah I have gotten into a lot of trouble the last month. Nobody would want to take in a person with a record."

"Come on "A Record"? So getting caught by the mall guard gets you a record? You are seriously overreacting. I bet you could get a job at the local restaurant. You have always loved cooking and you have a chef´s education. By the way there was an opening there if you didn´t notice."

"Are you taking care of me? You just want me out of the house more don´t you? Well I just might accept your offer."

"Yeah, alright but you should definitely consider my offer."

"Hey Uri Earth calls. Where are you?" And with that Scott got my attention back on him.

I shook my head and asked: "Yeah, what? Sorry I was lost in my thoughts."

"It seemed so. What were you thinking about? You seemed so lost that you wouldn't even notice if this place got blown up!"

Slightly embarrassed by that I responded: "Well was there something so important you wanted to tell me and couldn´t?"

"No, but it would be nice if a friend wants to hang out with you he´s actually present while you´re talking to him wouldn't it?"

"Okay I´ll try to be more present then. I apologize if my rudeness has insulted you very deeply." After I had said that I saw the raven haired boy leave. He seemed upset. I wonder what happened between them. The girl was still sitting at the table when the waiter came. It seemed like a cup of coffee and an herbal tea just like I had.

"Hey man I got to go I have to meet up with my brother. Can you pay the bill yourself? I promise I´ll pay you back." Scott said while putting on his jacket.

"No problem! Bye!"

He left and I heard the girl speak again. I guess the waiter had reached her table.

"I don´t care what you do with the coffee but I´ll take the tea only please. But clearly I will pay for both drinks. You can drink it yourself if you want." Wow she was nice. Most people would have argued with the waitress, not wanting to pay for the extra drink, but she is peaceful as ever. I wonder if she´s lonely so I stand up and start walking towards her table. She doesn´t seem to notice me at first so when I ask: "Can I sit here?" She jumps on her seat. The girl answers with a question: "Why should I let a complete stranger sit in my table?"

"Well I saw the one who sat here walk out just moments ago so I thought you might be lonely without anyone to talk to." I added a smile to seem friendlier.

"Ok you can sit but I´m warning you I am not looking for a boyfriend."

"Well that´s fine because I´m not looking for a relationship either."

"Good! But what happened to your friend. I thought you were sitting with someone over there."

"He had to go. Hey you´re not from around here are you?"

"What makes you say that?"

"I haven´t seen you around before and you can´t get a tan like that around here."

"You´re right, this tan can´t come without a tanning salon around here. And I guess since you know these people so well you are from around here?"

"You are correct! So where are you from? You don´t have to answer that question if you don´t want to."

"Well I have nothing to be ashamed of so I can answer that. I´m actually from America but My family and I moved to Africa when I was ten years old and now we moved back here. But I don´t actually remember anything so can you show me around?" Well that was an unexpected question. But sure what have I got to lose.

"You want to go sightseeing or are you looking for something particular?"

"Well I haven´t really had much time to find out where the local University and library are so maybe you could show me those at first and then we can go sightseeing."

"Are you starting at the University? What course?"

"I´m taking the postgraduate forensics course, so what?"

"No nothing. Wait postgraduate forensics? I´m on that course too. You must be that new student that my friend was talking to me about." I was happy that she was joining the same course as me. She was from Africa so I could ask her what´s the difference between American and African teaching. That will be interesting to know.

_Hope that´s good enough. And Wease thank you for reviewing!_


	4. Chapter 4

_So I have another question. Should I make the twins powers similar? And what should be the powers of: Jim James and Harry be? And Just a side note: I highly recommend reviewing so I´d know what you think about my story! Please review! J _

Chapter 4

**Maria´s Point Of View**

So I met this guy, in a café, who will show me around town. He seems trustable. And he hasn´t lied to me, not even once. Luckily he´s tall so I don´t have to worry about being the only giant in class. He promised to show me the University and the library. We were walking towards the first when it popped to my head that I don´t know his name.

"And maybe you could tell me your name so I wouldn´t have to call you stranger?"

"Stranger is ok. But actually my name is Uriel."

"Uriel, I hope I don´t insult you by saying this but that´s a strange name."

"Yeah, I get that a lot."

"So is there a library in the University building or is it separately?"

"The library is next to the wardrobe. Oh and what should I call you?" I can tell him my name can´t I? He does go to the same course as I so he´s going to find out eventually.

"My name is Maria." He stopped after hearing that. "What is it? You have a problem with my name, or something?"

"No I just remembered something."

"That relates to my name, or just something?"

"I knew a criminal called Maria." Wait he associated with criminals. Maybe I shouldn´t trust him after all. "Umm… Are you a cop or you just associate with criminals?"

"My brother´s a cop and I just know what he´s been up to. And I sometimes help with some cases, if I can."

"Just a theoretical question; If my friend, let´s call him Simon, would be in trouble with a cop and I would be around. I could say that I know Uriel and you could talk to somebody and he would get out of it?"

"Well maybe if it´s something minor, but if it´s like a robbery then no."

"Yeah, I didn´t mean anything big!"

"Were you talking about the "Record" your lunch date had. Sorry but I overheard you talking with him."

"How dare you overhear my conversation? I will never forgive you!" I said jokingly. Luckily he seemed to understand it was a joke. "I apologize for my rudeness milady."He said and bowed before me. "Uriel please stop! I don´t want to be embarrassed here before I even start going to the course!" Fortunately he stopped and nobody seemed to notice.

We reached the University.

"So can we go in and check out the library?"

"Of course I think I can even show you some classes, if they are open."

"Let´s go then!" First he showed me the wardrobe, then the registration and library.

"You want to see the classes?"

"Do you have time to show me?"

"Yeah, I think I could find some time for that in my very, very busy schedule." He responded while smirking.

So we walked around and he showed me the stadium and the few classrooms that were open.

It was fun. I didn´t think Uriel would actually be a nice person. When he came to my table in that café I thought he was just another guy wanting to get a girlfriend for a day. Usually boys' don´t come to a girl just because she seems lonely but he did. He, for a change, shows he´s emotions. At least it seems so after spending two hours walking around with him.

"You can take me sightseeing tomorrow if you want to."

"Sure, where and what time will we meet?"

"We can meet at the same café and maybe about one PM?"

"Ok, I think that suits me. See you tomorrow! Take care!"

"Good night!"

He went across the street to the white apartment building when he saw Brian standing a few feet away. And he just had to comment the situation. "Well you finally found someone else to bully than me. Thank God!" "Hey if I found a friend it doesn´t mean that I can´t bully you!" I went closer to him and poked his stomach with my finger. "You see, I can still bully you, if you provoke me!" And for a peace-offering I hugged him. "So did you go to the job interview?"

"Yes I did. Guess what they said." He didn´t look overly exited so I guessed: "They said they´ll call you?"

"Wrong answer, they said I was one of their best candidates and they´ll call me when all today's candidates will be evaluated. So I might get the job! And it´s all thanks to you little sis!"

"Well congratulations but it isn´t all thanks to me! Who studied cooking? Not me!"

And then he went back to Uriel. "By the way who was that guy walking away from you? Do I need to get worried?"

"No! He´s just a friend that showed me around! I haven´t had time to come here since I have to help mum around the house. You boys didn´t bother to help us with the remodeling of the house or did you?"

"Okay, okay, sorry for not helping with anything. But you and I both know that we boys have been lazy all the time!"

"Let´s just go home!" I started walking and he followed. It was a good day and I just wanted to lie down and rest. Well I walked a lot today. But didn´t talk so much. We could fix that tomorrow. And then I noticed Brian had said something.

"Mh… What did you say?

"I asked: Do you like him? You know the tall guy, with the light hair."

"No, I already said he´s just a friend."

"Well then do you like him as a friend?"

"He seems better than you at the moment! He didn´t ask these kinds of questions!"

"Sorry! Just wanted to know! Do you know if he´s a Savant?"

"I forgive you and no he hasn´t shown any signs of being a Savant."

"Well you can check from dad if he knows anyone by the name… What is his name?"

"His name is Uriel."

"Well then check from dad if he knows anybody by the name Uriel being in the Net."

"Is it so important to know if he´s a Savant? If it´s the Soulfinder thing then I do not care about that now, when I finish my studies I´ll start looking for him.

We were almost home when I noticed something on the grass. It looked like a ruby. I bet this is one of dads´ tricks again. He can change anything into anything or anyone. Once on my birthday he changed my dog into a horse and I was immediately pissed at him. I love dogs and then he goes and changes one of them into a horse. But luckily it only lasts for an hour so I got my dog back by lunchtime. We went in and dad was sitting in his armchair.

"Why are you doing your trick with rubies again? I thought you said you are going to use diamonds next time you do it."

"Oh but it is a diamond, don´t you see?"And then it turned into a diamond in my hand.

"And what is it really?"

"Well in order to find that out you are going to want to put it in here." He put a glass jar on the table and I dropped the fake diamond there. As soon as it hit the bottom it changed into a snail.

"Dad, that is seriously disgusting. " But as soon as I had said that the snail became a rose. Brian smirked next to me which indicated he had something to do with it. "So Brian turned the ruby-diamond into a snail and you turned it into a rose. Hmmm we´ll see what it really is in an hour won´t we?"

And when I came downstairs an hour later there was a crystal vase and one rose had turned into a whole bunch of them. There was a letter on them.

**_Dear Maria,_**

**_This was Brian´s idea from the start._**

**_He got the job. Thanks to you I guess._**

**_Love dad (And Brian!)_**

After reading the letter Brian´s voice startled me. "So you like the result?"

"Of course, this is so sweet of you" I went to hug him and dad came in. "Hey don´t give all the credit to him!" And I hugged dad too. "And you know what? The job offers an apartment on top of the restaurant so you´ll get me out of your hair."

Brian talked about his apartment for a long time. And I´m glad that he got the job. I should go there sometimes, he can show me his apartment and I could test his cooking skills.


	5. Chapter 5

_I´m so very sorry for not updating the story but school started for me. So the next updates might not come so often anymore. I will try to write on the weekends but that won´t always work either. And in the third and fourth chapter it isn´t mentioned that I don´t own any of the Soulfinder Series books or characters. In this story I only own the Grey´s (Maria´s family) and Scott. Some other dudes too but they´ll come in later. One more thing, I have written that both Maria and Uriel go to university to study post-graduate forensics, well I´m not so sure about that because when I translate post-graduate to Estonian it means like studying a degree or something like that, so I´m a bit confused._

Chapter 5

**Uriel´s Point Of View**

The Raven-Haired-Boy was back just before I wanted to ask her if I could send her home. Was he her boyfriend? Well that would explain the instant "I don´t need a boyfriend!" thing in the café. Not that I´m jealous or anything, it´s just that…Umm… She´s already a good friend so I wouldn´t want her to get in trouble, that´s all.

Now the important stuff, her name is Maria. I´ll have to ask her last name. Just for when she´s a Savant. I just want to know who I´m dealing with. That moment my thinking was interrupted by my phone ringing on the table. I took it and checked who it was. Xav, what does he want from me? In case it´s something important I pick up.

"Hey what´s up?" His cheery voice sounds from the phone.

"Not much. Why are you calling? Did something happen?"

"No nothing happened! Just checking up on ya´, it seems you haven´t died of boredom yet."

"Seriously, that's your reason? Did Crystal want you to call me?"

"Actually yeah, I and Crystal are coming there."

"And can I ask why? If you answer: Because we want to see you, I´m going to hang up."

"Crystal wants to come see you. I´m just coming along so I can be sure she is safe."

"If it´s about Soulfinders then don´t bother, I´m going to finish my studying and then start searching her."

"So are you forbidding us from coming there? Because we are coming! You know how stubborn Crystal can be!" That last part was said in a whisper but there still was a little hearable "Ouch!" from Xav. I decided they can come, but I still had one condition. "If you are coming then I don´t want to see any mushy Soulfinder stuff okay?"

"I think we can handle with that. We´ll come to your apartment then?"

"Yeah, what time are you coming?"

"I think we´ll be there by like twelve or twelve thirty. That fine with you?"

"Yeah, perfect. Anything else you want to tell me?

"No, that´s all I had to say. Bye!"

"Bye!"

I hope they won´t waste a lot of my time. I have to meet with Maria at one, in the café across my house. When I checked the time it was already 10.22PM, so I brushed my teeth and went to bed.

In the morning I wake up at 9.05, so I have enough time to shower and eat breakfast, before I have to go to the gym. Scott once dragged me there and I started liking it so now I go there every Tuesday. Right now it´s vacation and I can go when I want but during School I go there before the classes start. Of course I leave myself enough time to shower and get properly dressed.

When I start walking towards the gym I spot Maria, with the Raven-Haired-Boy on the other side of the road. I didn´t want to disturb them so I started jogging, but she noticed me and yelled: "Hey Uriel!" So I stopped. She said something to the Raven-Haired-Boy and then jogged over to me.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked

"Nothing much, just sending my brother off to work." She pointed to the Giuseppe´s restaurant across the road. So that was her brother. "What are you up to?"

"Going to the gym" She looked happily surprised

"There is a gym in town? I´d love to go there! I just wanted to go running, use the free time."

"Well I can take you there if you want to."

"Yeah let´s go!" We went to the gym and the second we had gotten there she went to the treadmills. The girl really liked to run. Since I go to the treadmills first too I joined her.

"You really like to run don´t you?"

"You can say so. I went running in Africa almost every day if I had the time."

"Wow so how fast can you go? I´m no match for that! I have trained here for only two years." I truly hope she doesn´t want to race me.

"I´ll race you!"

"Seriously, I just told that you have years more experience than me and you want to race me?"

"Yeah, let´s see maybe you can beat me!"

"Alright but do you want me to predict something to you?"

"That you are going to lose?"

"Yes exactly, that I am going to lose!"

We raced and I didn´t lose! Wow I won! That´s gr … Argh she let me win!

"Did you let me win?"

She looks at me and says, tired from running, "No, you won all by yourself!"

"Really, you didn´t let me win? Well that was unexpected!"

So I beat a girl who has gone running for almost half her life?

"Are you going to stand here all amazed or are we going somewhere else too?" Her voice brings me back from my thoughts. "Where do you want to go next?"

"I would like to rest a bit, that was a tough competition!"

"Sure, ok you can go to the lounge, there´s a mini fridge there. You can grab something to drink."

"Is it trough there?" She asked and pointed to the door not far from the treadmills

"Yep, just show it to the cashier and she´ll add that to my bill." She seemed so tired, maybe she overdid it. I should go check on her. I was walking towards the lounge when I saw Scott. Of course he immediately noticed me and yelled, right across the gym, "Hey Uri!" He did this every time he saw me somewhere, just yells my name across the room and doesn´t care if it´s the mall or the library, or even the church. He jogged over to me and I asked: "What are you doing here?"

"Well I thought I´d drop by, I was the one who introduced this place to you so I can come here too if I want!" He said in a That´s- My-Candy tone.

"Alright, alright calm down! I just thought you started going to the other gym out-of-town, at least that´s what you told me."

"It was boring there." He shrugged "Why are you going to the lounge, I´ve never seen you having a rest before."

"My friend and I had a race on the treadmills and she lost so she wanted to recover a bit."

"Wait a minute, She? You came here with a girl? Heh, no wonder you beat her in a race!"

Then I heard a familiar voice say: "Hey, he beat me only by like 15 seconds or so!"

Oh I forgot to check the time! I smiled at Maria and said:"This is my friend Scott, Scott this is Maria."

"Well hello Maria! Are you new in town? "

"Yeah, kind of, but I don´t need a guide to show me around town! I already have one." She said the guide part while raising her palm up to Scott ´s face. He looked at me and I nodded. "By the way she is the new girl in forensics." I said hoping Maria wouldn´t mind. It seemed she didn´t but Scott was looking at her strangely: "You don´t look like the forensic scientist type." Oh Scott and his stereotypes. "Well what is the forensic scientist type, if I may ask?" She shot back almost instantly.

"Well I´d say: A man, tough, not afraid of blood. Not a girl, you´re all like: Ewww blood is so gross! Ewww! Well all except Professor Jones."

"So your Professor is a woman and you criticize me for being a girl and going to study forensics? Oh you have such a big ego that you think a girl can´t handle what you can?" She was getting winded up and I had to stop her from ripping his head off. "Hey, okay I think he got it. And Scott seriously, you shouldn´t always rely on your stereotypes!" Maria got it and calmed down but Scott still kept going: "I was just expressing my opinion, nothing bad about that!"

"Yeah there isn´t anything wrong but you just don´t have to express it to anyone. Would you like to say that to Professor Jones? She would love to hear your opinion about women not being able to handle this job!" It took me a lot of strength not to yell at him. I have never seen him like this, what happened to him. Last time I saw him, he was totally normal. Then I noticed Maria was holding her head with her hands. "Hey, you okay?" I asked as calmly as I could.

"Yeah, just my head is aching. I think I´m going to go home. That okay?"

"Of course I´ll walk with you. Hey Scott I´m going to go with her so… Bye!"

"Yeah, go on I´m sure you have a lot to talk about with your girlfriend!"

"She´s not my girlfriend, she is just a friend who happens to be a girl!"

"Whatever!" He mumbled something after that and I bet it was _bastard_ but I didn´t care so I just went to Maria and showed her where the girls shower rooms were and then had a shower myself. When I got dressed I went out and Maria was there massaging her temples.

"Head still hurts? Maybe you come to my place and I can give you some painkillers?"

"Alright I´ll come. No funny business!"

"Yeah, don´t worry about that! We are friends aren´t we?"

"Yes we are though I don´t know if I can trust you, I don´t even know your last name?"

"My full name is Uriel Benedict."

"My full name is Maria Grey."

"Well I think we can trust each other now that we know our last names." I smiled at her kindly and we started walking towards my apartment building when she suddenly said: "Oh God I totally forgot, I have to go to a job interview. Can I change my clothes at your place?"

"What time does the interview start?"

"Twelve."

"Where do you have to go?"

"To that café that we met in. They´re looking for a waitress, the last one got pregnant and offered me the job. The waitress who served me the day we met."

"Yeah I think you can change your clothes and make it there by time."

When we reached my apartment her headache seemed to go stronger again. I quickly opened the door and invited her in. She sat on the couch and I brought her a glass of water and a painkiller.

"Maybe you want something to eat?"

"I would like that, I didn´t have much of a breakfast, maybe that´s the headache from." She didn´t have a breakfast and I brought her to the gym. "Well then it´s my fault your head is aching isn´t it?" I was getting the salad out of the fridge and I must have had seen upset because she said:

"No, no Uriel I knew that I hadn´t eaten much so it´s not your fault!" Maria stood up and came to me. She looked into my eyes, came closer aaaand then she grabbed the salad bowl.

"I told you Uriel Benedict, no funny business and I´m not looking for a boyfriend!"

"Where did you sense the funny business?" I asked ´cause there really was none; she was the one who came so close to me. I didn´t do anything, luckily. If she had come any closer I think I would have kissed her. Wait, what? What am I thinking about? No, no, no kissing my friend! What has gotten into me? I shook my head to clear my mind and Maria asked: "So is there a place I can change? Oh and the salad is really good!"

"Thanks! You can go through that door to my bedroom and then from the white door to the bathroom."


	6. Chapter 6

_Heh trying to write a chapter, while school is killing me, is hard but it isn´t killing me anymore so I can write. Hope you liked the last chapter. __**I do not own the Soulfinder Series. Joss Stirling has all Rights.**_

Chapter 6

**Maria´s Point of View**

_What the hell did I do? I don´t want a boyfriend! But seriously what the hell came over me? That can never happen again! Luckily I didn´t feel anything, or did I? There was a pull towards him wasn´t there? No, no, no way, that was absolutely nothing! But maybe he felt something? No, why should he have felt anything? He´s just a friend! Nothing more, just simply a friend! Hey why am I even thinking about this! I should be getting ready for the interview. _So I started getting dressed, good I took the clothes with me. If I had left them with Brian like I intended, I wouldn´t make it in time for the interview. I took the black skinny jeans, red T-shirt and a black cardigan. I took my bag and started to walk back to the living room, when I heard singing.

_Hey,  
I see a secret in your face  
Did someone steal you away?  
Is there someone else in my place  
I don't like this game  
I, I can see the death in your hands  
Cause I know the way that you dance_

It´s one of my favorite songs and Uri is singing it! I walked to the kitchen and he stopped singing. He has a good voice but I won´t tell him that. "I got to go so, I´ll see ya´ later!"

"So our meeting at one o´clock is still on?"

"Why shouldn´t it be?"

"No reason. I think you should hurry now!"

"Bye!"

"Bye!"

I went out of Uri´s apartment and ran towards the café, on the way there I saw a tall boy who looked like Uriel. Maybe his brother was in town? Of course if he had a brother.

I reached the café and went right to the counter and said: "Hello I´m here for the waitress job." "Hello!" She replied cheerily "Right this way." She led me to the second floor of the café where there seemed to be like meeting rooms and stuff. It was nice, in the corridor there was a red, long carpet on the floor and there were mahogany tables with flower vases all over the place. For some reason it all seemed so familiar to me… Oh crap my foreseeing had the red carpet and a mahogany table! Ok keep it cool! Many places can have a mahogany table and a red carpet. And dad did say that it seemed like a dream.

We reached a glass door, behind it was a big round table there and every seat but one was taken. The woman closest to me told me to sit and I did.

"Hello Maria my name is Rita, I´m the owner of the Black Cat." said the woman sitting opposite to me.

"Hello, I guess you know I´m Maria Grey."

"Yes we do. So you want the waitress spot? Do you have any previous experience?"

"Yes, I think you should maybe read my CV?"

"No need for that, you seem trustworthy enough."

"Alright then, yes I have had previous experience, I worked in a restaurant in Africa."

"That´s exotic, but you had a lot of stress there I guess."

"Well I can´t exactly say it was peaceful, so yeah a lot of stress."

"Did you handle it well?"

"I didn´t have any breakdowns, I think I handled it well."

"That´s good, I think you can get the spot but we have to discuss it a bit. You can go for now."

"Thank you very much, should I leave my phone number?"

"Yes, leave it to Lucy, the one that led you here." I exited the room and went downstairs again. I wrote my number on a piece of paper and gave it to Lucy. I had 45 minutes till I had to meet Uri so I went to check up on Bri. He just got his lunch break and came to meet me in front of the restaurant. "Wow-za! So dressed up for an interview? How did it go?"

"Well… I seemed to go great and I hope to get the job but nothing is certain. And one more thing; do you think there might be a connection between my dream/vision and the mahogany table and a red carpet that were there in the café."

"I seriously have no idea. By the way have you found out if your tall friend, umm Uriel, is a Savant?" oh I have totally forgotten about that. "No, I should call dad and find out." I took my bag and remembered I left the bag where my clothes are at Uri´s place and so my phone was there too. "Crap! I left my phone at Uriel´s place."

"What?! A little rewind please! You, left your phone at that boys place who you met yesterday? And went to the gym with today?"

"Yeah, so what, were just friends!"

"Oh, just friends, are you sure? Maybe he wants something more from you?"

"Hey I think I can predict "something more" from happening, I can defend myself you know!"

"I know, but I´m your brother, so I just get worried!"

"Yes, yes I forgive you for that!"

"I guess you just have to call dad later, ´cause I don´t have a phone anymore."

"What happened to it?" he had it this morning, when I walked here with him.

"Gabrielle happened." Oh god that´s one of his ex-girlfriends. Those can be really annoying. He continued talking: "She just came here, saw me and my phone was gone."

"What did you do to her?"

"I broke up with her."

"So?"

"She has this stupid record of no one breaking up with her. She always breaks up with boys so she got mad at me for breaking up with her." I started laughing. That was the funniest thing I have heard in days. And of course he looked at me weirdly, that was normal, I´m not really the laughing type. If I do laugh I laugh at the jokes nobody else understands.

"Yeah laugh all you want, that´s not going to get me a new phone."

"You ask dad some money and then you go buy a new one." I said while still quietly giggling. We sat there a bit and talked about his job. Then Brian looked at his watch and announced his lunch break was over. I still had about 25 minutes to waste but I thought maybe I can show up at Uri´s place earlier. I hope he won´t mind.

I started walking and reached the apartment building. What was the apartment number? Oh right, I can ask the doorman. "Hello can you please tell me in which apartment does Uriel Benedict live. I left my things at his place and forgot the apartment number." He was nice enough to tell me the number was 2D. So I went there. When I got to the door I heard muffled voices from inside. I didn´t want to eavesdrop so I knocked on the door letting them know someone was at the door. Uri came to open the door. "Hey I thought maybe…"Then I saw a man and a woman looking at me and continued: "I left my bag here earlier so may I have it back?" The man was the one I had seen earlier on the street. I guess he was Uri´s brother, or somebody else to him.

"Yeah sure, wait here please!" He looked at me for a moment to see if I understood and I nodded. When he came back with my bag I asked: "Is our meeting still on or do you have to cancel?" I said seeing that he wasn´t finished talking with his visitors.

"No I´ll come to the café by one, don´t worry."

**Uriel´s Point of View**

After Maria left I made something to eat for Xav and Crystal and then read a bit. When the time was 12.25 Xav called to announce they were here. They came to the apartment and I offered them some food. They ate and then Xav asked: "So how have you been bro´?"

"Good, lazy, bored. So why are you here?" Xav looked at Crystal and she started speaking: "Well I wanted to know how you have been and is everything fine in the Soulfinder department. You don´t seem depressed, so is it all okay?" She sounded like she was my sister, who in some way she was, and I didn´t want to be rude so I answered her: "I´m absolutely fine, thanks for asking. Now about the Soulfinder thing; I want to finish my studies before I go searching for her. So I could have something to rely on when I don´t find her." That last part seemed too tough but I had to say it. Then Xav spoke up again: "Hey, come on, you are definitely going to find her. We have Crystal here!"

"But if she´s dead or has a husband and kids then Crystal can´t help! I don´t mean to insult you Crystal but if that is the case, you can´t help can you?" I was getting a little wind up but managed to keep my voice on a calm level. Suddenly I heard a knock on the door. Who the hell is here now? Better put my nice face on. I went to the door and when I opened it Maria was there.

"Hey I thought maybe…" she started and then I guess Xav and Crystal came to see who´s here. And then she continued: "I left my bag here earlier so may I have it back?" I guess it´s not what she wanted to say before. I didn´t want her to come in. I just had enough of Xav giving me tips how to win her over so he didn´t need to see her.

"Yeah sure, wait here please!" I looked at her for a moment to see if she understood and she nodded. I went to get her bag and said: "Just a friend, don´t get any ideas." to Xav. When I handed her the bag she asked if our café date, well not a date in that way, was still on. I didn´t want to cancel it so I told her not to worry, I will come to the café. She left and I went back to talking with Xav. He immediately asked: "She a Savant?"

"I don´t know haven´t checked yet."

"Well you should, she seems your age."

"And she also seems very nice." Crystal stepped in. "What´s her name?"

"Maria Grey" I answered her. "Well let´s check out now!"

"Alright, I´ll get my laptop."

"No need for that. Yves made an app so we can see the Savant Net in our phones, it makes things easier." Well I have been away from home too long then, haven´t I? Crystal took out her phone and typed in Maria´s name.

"No results. But maybe they don´t want to make themselves public in the Savant world or something? We can ask Saul, he might know better."

"Okay, who makes the call?" Xav asked. "Cause´ if I call him he will think that I´m in trouble again or something like that."

"Calm down brother, she´s my friend I´ll make the call." I took my phone from the kitchen and typed in dad´s number. It started calling and after two beeps dad answered. "Hello Uriel, how are you."

"I´m good, thanks for asking but I have a question about the Savant Net to you."

"What kind of question?"

"Do you know if there is anyone named Grey in it?"

"Oh the Grey´s. Of course but they asked to be removed from the list."

"Why?"

"They have seven kids. Probably the seventh is powerful and they want to keep it a secret from others."

"Is there a Maria Grey in that family?"

"Yes she is the seventh child. Why do you even want to know all this?"

"Maria Grey is my friend and I wanted to know if she is a Savant or not."

"Well she certainly is one so you should let her know that you are a Savant too. Maybe she is your Soulfinder?"

"Okay, I´ll do that though I seriously doubt that she is my Soulfinder."

"Well you won´t know before you talk to her."

"Alright dad thanks, bye!"

"Goodbye Uriel, behave nicely!" And with that he ended the call. I went back to the living room and looked at Xav and Crystal. They were talking to each other normally. I guess it was a big effort not to hug and kiss your Soulfinder all the time. And I appreciate them for not being all lovey-dovey around me. I think Crystal has a big part in that, she thought for years that she can´t find her Soulfinder because she can´t talk telepathically, she must still remember that feeling. They notice me and I smile: "She´s a Savant!" Then I look at the clock and it´s 12.55. I´m going to be late unless I start going now!

"Hey I got to go meet Maria, are you guys staying here or do you want to leave?"

"We´ll stay here for a bit and rest, if you don´t mind. And we didn´t get to finish that talk too so, we´ll be waiting for you." I said bye to them and started going. I reached the Black Cat and saw Maria from the window. She looked a bit distant, like she´s far away somewhere. I went in and sat down.

**Maria´s Point of View**

I left his apartment building and decided to go to the café. I can wait there and gather some tips about working there. And when I sat down I suddenly remembered to call dad. So I took out my phone and found his number. Well if he isn´t a Savant I won´t lose anything, we´ll still be friends. But if he is, I have to check if he might be my Soulfinder. It wouldn´t be the end of the world, I mean he is cute and polite and… No, no, no I have to call dad now!

"Maria! Is everything okay? Did something happen?"

"No nothing happened, I just have a question to you about the Savant Net. Do you still have access to it?"

"Yes what do you need from there? If you want me to get us back to that list, that won´t happen! You and your siblings are too powerful to set you in such danger. Maybe someone evil will see your names and powers and then would like to kidnap all of you. That won´t be any better, will it?"

"Dad, calm down, I just wanted to ask about a name. Uriel Benedict, does that ring a bell?"

"Benedict, where did you hear that name?"

"He´s my friend and he studies on the same course as I."

"Well he is from a big family of Savants. He has six brothers. That's all I know."

"Do they have a bad reputation or a good one?"

"Well the Benedicts have a good reputation among the Savants but the people close to them always seem to get in trouble. The youngest son´s Soulfinder was kidnapped in LA and there was an incident involving the second youngest son´s Soulfinder in London. The list goes on."

"Wow troublemakers, that´s cool."

"No it isn´t, you should not communicate with him!"

"What if he´s my Soulfinder, should I communicate with him then?"

"Then yes, but if he isn´t you should stay away from him!"

"I´ll be careful alright! Bye dad." I hung up before he had time to say anything else. And then I saw Uriel from the window. At the same time I felt a buzzing against my shields. Not the buzzing of somebody wanting to talk with me but the buzzing of someone having a conversation telepathically. I checked in for a moment and it seemed to be the owner of the café Rita talking with somebody.

_"When she comes to work tomorrow we have to take care of it!"_

_"No way! Their family is too powerful! They´ll have us sued or locked up!"_

_"I have to stop talking, we´ll discuss this later. I have a feeling somebody is spying on me."_

The conversation ended and I was curious about who were they talking about? Then I noticed Uri sitting opposite to me and waving his hand in front of my face. I snapped out of my thoughts and he put his hand down. "Hey you were pretty far somewhere." He said, I smiled at him and thought to test something.

_"Well yeah if I had to wait for you here. I just got lost in my thoughts." _And in the middle of that sentence I sent to his mind his eyes got big but he didn´t say anything except: "Can we go somewhere else? Somewhere less crowded?"

_Hope you liked the chapter. Review please!_


End file.
